FLY **_
by musichick
Summary: Ahhh...my first...and very *ahem* interesting takari fic...Let's just say I surprise myself sometimes with the story lines I come up with!...^_^


****

FLY

K, is it just me, or once you start writing you just can't stop??? ::shakes head:: NEway, this is another fic I came up with when I went flying with my brother [he's a pilot!] and when I'm in the air I just get this…sensation, y'know? ^_^ Well, this fic is the product and I'm sorry Jehana! I'll write that other fic soon!!! LOL oh, and I know this might surprise you but I don't own digimon!!!! Wow. ::rolls eyes:: I bet that shocked you all…heheh. And BTW I don't know how to play basket-ball… which you'll probably all figure out in the next few lines…^_^ Also [and I promise this will be the last peep you will hear out of me…at least until the end of the story!] this is set AFTER digimon 02…even though I haven't seen it! TK and Kari are about…15yrs in this fic. You guys decide. It doesn't make much difference! ^_^

TK flexed his hands, feeling the tension and excitement course through his veins, flowing into every corner of his body as he held himself in a ready stance. He narrowed his eyes, eyeing the dark-orange ball the referee held aloft between himself and a dark-haired boy of the opposing team. Takeru was unsure of the boy's first name but could read in bold lettering across his chest the proudly printed surname 'Hidaka'.

"You're going down Takaishi!" a pair of fierce green eyes locked with his, challenging him. The blonde smirked, his own blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Let the best team win Hidaka!" 

The score was tied at 75 and there were seconds left in the game. TK flexed his hands once more in determination. Today was a special day and yet he had to play in the finals…it was the anniversary of the day they left the digiworld- for a second time- but this time possibly forever. Four years had passed and both he and Kari missed their digimon terribly.

"This one's for you Angemon!" the star-player whispered. The ref blew his whistle, throwing the ball up above them. Takeru leapt into the air with the speed and agility of Gatomon, swiping the ball away from Hidaka to a nearby teammate who quickly traversed the basketball court. As the blonde ran towards the hoop he turned towards another fellow player who had received the ball, catching it deftly as it was instantly thrown to him. The crowd in the gymnasium roared with excitement for his home team, the screaming and cheering echoing in his ears. Takeru slammed the ball to the ground one last time before catching it on the rebound and crouching low, ready to jump. He felt his muscles release beneath him as he sprung upwards, and suddenly a familiar vision flashed before his eyes. He was no longer on the courts but back in the digiworld in the body of an eight-year-old. A pair of strong hands lifted him up from the ground, a flurry of wings confirming Angemon's presence as he was flown through the air. Suddenly he blinked, coming crashing back into reality as he felt himself almost flying as he reached up to the hoop, twisting around to attempt a backward slam-dunk. He felt himself grin wildly as his hands met the metal rim, the ball falling through just as the buzzer went, the supporting crowd going wild. He did not notice the sudden flash of light to the side as he fell back down to earth, immediately being swept up by his enthused, excited teammates. They had one the final 76-75!

Kari pressed the button down hard, hoping like hell that the picture would come out as a brilliant flash escaped the camera, lighting up her subject as he slammed the ball into the hoop. The camera clicked and made a satisfying whirring sound while it rewound. She had finished the film, which meant she could finally get to the dark room and process her photos. The teenage girl glanced up from her equipment, locking eyes with Takeru as he was swamped not only by his teammates but also by many adoring fans. Girls surrounded him, yet he still sought her out, smiling mischievously when his eyes met hers. Kari returned the gesture but did not bother running over to see him. It was too crowded and he had to get changed anyway- she would see him later at home. All the digidestined- both old and new were coming around for the four year digiworld anniversary. 

She watched as Takeru was dragged from the gymnasium by his teammates. She would catch up with him later…Kari looked down at the camera in her hands. Right now she had some photos to print… She slid the black box into its case before flinging her backpack over her shoulder and making her way through the surging crowd. Fiddling with the keys in her pocket that opened the darkroom, she recalled how she used to take photos with her digital camera when she was 11. Suddenly she had gotten really serious and now it was more than a hobby- more like a passion…she had a thing with preserving memories! In fact she loved it so much that the teacher had entrusted her with the keys to the art rooms so she could develop her own photos!

Kari almost passed the photography room while off in her little dreamland. Although it was quite dark she knew that even if she was blindfolded, she could find her way around this part of the school. She stopped at the door that led to her expected destination and inserted the key. After stepping inside she locked the door behind her and turned on the main light before walking to the other side of the room and unlocking the darkroom. The young teenage girl instantly turned on the low, red light so she could see what she was doing. After closing the other door behind her, she quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her camera, removing the film. She smiled to herself, already lost in her own little world…it was time to develop some pictures!!!!

**LATER**

The girl of light propped herself up on her elbows, daydreaming about a certain blonde with blue eyes. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

"Damn. You'd think I'd be able to keep my mind off him for ONE second…" Kari cursed herself. She just couldn't stop thinking about TK! Only recently had she admitted to herself that she was in love with him. Head-over-heels-can't-think-straight in love with him. And it was driving her crazy! She sighed, wishing he returned her feelings. The young photographer glanced over at the tray that held her last photo and was startled to find that the picture had already come out. She carefully pulled it out of the liquid and held it up to her face in the dim light. She gasped. It was…truly beautiful…well, at least the subject in the picture was. The one whom she had been thinking of moments earlier almost seemed to leap out of the colour photo. He was stretched out, up towards the basketball hoop, slamming the ball in backwards. His eyes were closed and he was smiling that smile that made her heart melt. Kari let her eyes travel slowly over his body, immortalized in the paper. She felt her stomach twist and her heart flutter nervously as her eyes took in every detail. The way his muscles were flexed and stretched, his flight through midair and even the faint sheen of sweet that made his whole being glow made her feel slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Maaaaannnn…she HAD to stop thinking of him that way! TK was her best friend…a friend.

Kari opened her eyes and looked at the picture again, feeling something tug at her heartstrings _[A/N ugh, I have to say it…that is WAY too cliché…but it fits so well!]_. She recalled something Mimi had said when giggling over TK's older brother, Matt.

__

"He's soooo….I dunno, lanky yet elegant?"

She giggled. Mimi was right- but it fitted Takeru just as well as Matt… She looked at the picture one last time…maybe even better…

TK stood at the three-pointer mark, aiming at the hoop. He let out a slow concentrated breath before pushing his arms away from his chest and letting the ball fly towards the hoop. It fell through with ease, slowly rolling back to him. He and Kari had agreed to meet at the public basketball courts before walking back to her and Tai's house for the digidestined reunion. It was 6:30PM and the sun was setting…he wondered where she was. He sighed and bent over to pick up the ball that had conveniently rolled back to his feet. He glanced down at the ball and almost dropped it in surprise for on it's orange surface he could see the faint image of Kari's beautiful face. He shook his head and turned towards the basketball hoop again, trying to forget about Kari. Damn…he was seeing her face _everywhere_…no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feelings he had begun to feel for her. It had started so slowly and now he couldn't ignore it- he was in love with Kari. But he wasn't supposed to feel this way about his friend….his best friend…

He frowned in frustration and ran towards the basketball hoop, leaping up and firmly planting the ball through the net. The ball slammed into the ground again with a satisfying thud, TK following suit. He picked it up and returned to his previous position, aiming once more. It hit the board and fell through instantly. Another three-pointer.

"I always wondered how you did that" he whirled around, letting the ball roll past him to come to a rest at the speaker's feet. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How long have you been there?"

Kari grinned and picked up the ball. "Long enough to see you make an impressive slam-dunk and then a three-pointer" TK remained silent, feeling a faint blush creep up his neck. The young teenage girl continued.

"As I said…I always wondered how you did that!"

"Did what?" the basketball prodigy said with confusion. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Shoot three-pointers like that silly!" she laughed before turning serious. "You make it seem so easy"

"Well, it is easy"

The photographer shook her head. "I don't think so- I'm pretty sure I could never do that"

TK grinned slyly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"How can you say that before you've even tried. C'mon!" he held out his hand, Kari taking it with some hesitation after putting down her bag. Both felt themselves heat up at the light touch; something that used to be so innocent but these days held so much more… The blonde teen took her by the shoulders and gently pulled her in front of him, so she was standing in the same place he had been moments earlier.

"Stand like this…" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath dancing over her neck. Kari refrained from shivering with delight. She looked down at his feet behind her and planted her own in a similar position. The photographer almost jumped out of her skin as he placed his hands over hers on either side of the basketball.

"And hold the ball like this…" he slowly brought it up towards her chest. "Then aim…"

Hikari knew she should have been focusing on the hoop but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his hands over hers, their warmth convecting into her own.

"And…shoot…" he whispered, pushing the ball forward as he controlled her arms. The basketball flew through the air and hit the board again. It bounced on the rim of the hoop before rolling over the edge and through the net.

"Nothing but net!" TK said softly, not wanting the moment to end as he stood behind Kari, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. He swallowed back a sigh of disappointment as she pulled away, turning to face him. The photographer grinned.

"Thanks for the lesson TK!"

He blushed faintly, hiding the fact by turning and picking up her bag for her.

"Anytime Kar- hey!" he stopped as he realised a folder had dropped out of the bag. Opening it, he discovered a stack of photos that his friend had obviously developed. Kari did not seem to be paying attention as she walked over to the abandoned basketball and picked it up. Takeru took the opportunity to flick through the pictures.

"Wow…these are really good Kari!" he finally managed to get her attention, causing her to almost drop the ball again. She blinked in surprise before running over to his side, trying to grab the folder away from him. He held the photos out at arm's reach and grinned, Kari returning the gesture.

"Hey! I never said you could look at those!" she laughed, covering up her nervousness. What if he found the last picture??? She made a small strangled noise as he found what she was hoping he wouldn't. His eyes widened as he looked down at the picture of himself, the one of him flying through midair, performing a slam-dunk.

"Wow. This is…wow." He was left speechless as he stared down at the photo, Kari blushing furiously. She hurriedly took the folder from his grasp and shoved it back in her bag.

"C'mon…we should probably get going" she pushed the basketball towards him and turned, walking in the direction that lead to her home. TK looked dazed for a second before jumping into action, quickly catching up to the young teenage girl. The two walked on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts yet both thinking of the same things; the reunion they would be joining in a few minutes…and each other.

Tai snorted with laughter, almost spilling his drink.

"I- I can't believe he…he did that!" he spluttered as he listened to Daisuke tell him what had happened to one of his friends at school. Daisuke grinned, ecstatic that his idol was paying so much attention to him. Suddenly he frowned as he caught sight of TK over Tai's shoulder, chatting animatedly with Kari.

"Hey…ahhh, can I talk to you later Tai?" he said, catching his hero by surprise.

"Sure, Dai…" the older boy was about to ask him why he had to go when Sora sidled up to his side.

"Hey Tai!"

"H-Hey Sora…" he swallowed, forgetting all about Daisuke as he stared at his best childhood friend…although she certainly wasn't a child anymore…

The younger heir of courage smirked before turning his attention back to his crush and his enem- ahhh- _friend_. He began to walk towards them deliberately, but Mimi blocked his path, taking his arm and leading him off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! How's it been Dai? I haven't seen you for such a long time…" she chattered away like the ditz most people thought she was. But she wasn't an idiot! Realising Daisuke's intentions, she decided to divert his attention. She caught the grateful glance TK threw her way and Kari grinned at her. She smiled back before returning her attention to the younger boy. Now she had a diversion to create…

TK threw Mimi a grateful glance as she led Daisuke away. It was obvious what his friend was going to do…He glanced at Kari who seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"C'mon" she whispered, taking him by the hand, causing a bolt of electricity to shoot up his spine from the arm she held. "Let's go out onto the balcony…"

He willingly complied with her request and followed her outside, closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"So…"

"So…" TK had never felt so stupid before in his life. He had been friends with this girl for almost as long as he could remember and now, when he realised how much he loved her, he couldn't think of a thing to say! It was Kari who was the one to fill the void.

"Y'know, I always wondered why you chose basketball" she remembered what had happened before they had arrived at the party.

"Huh?" the blonde felt confused.

"Well, Tai plays soccer as does Sora…and Daisuke…" Takeru frowned slightly at the mention of the last name as she continued. "So, why basketball? Why did you choose to play that sport?"

He stared at her in silence for a few moments before turning towards the balcony edge, looking up at the stars.

"Remember the digiworld?" Kari casually walked over to him to stand beside him. She looked up at the stars too.

"How could I forget?" she replied softly. TK gave a sad smile before continuing.

"Do you ever miss Gatomon?"

"All the time" she wondered where he was going, with this trip down memory lane. He sighed.

"Y'know, I miss Patomon…but I also miss how it felt to fly."

"Huh?" This took Kari by surprise…What on earth was he talking about?! He glanced at her, smiling at her as he saw the confused look on her face.

"Don't you remember how Gatomon and Patomon, when they were Angewomon and Angemon, would take us flying?" he looked back up at the stars. "They would lift us up and fly us over the trees and water…" he trailed off. Kari closed her eyes and smiled as she succumbed to the overtaking nostalgia. "Remember…how it felt?"

"Yeah…" she said dreamily. "I remember…"

**FLASHBACK**

Hikari giggled with delight as Angewomon tickled her sides with the tips of her wings. She struggled against the digimon's strong grip, nearly slipping out of her grasp.

"Careful Kari!" the female angel warned. "You don't want to fall do you?!" she laughed as the young girl looked down at the ground below. The wind tousled her hair, pulling at her clothes and dancing over her skin as they flew through the air. The girl of light laughed along with her digimon. Even though she was metres above the ground, which was wooshing past at top speed, she wasn't afraid. Angewomon hugged her to her body, arms around her waist. Kari lifted her arms up and spread them wide, the wind whistling passed them. She felt…invincible. She could do anything she wanted. She felt like a bird…she had always wanted to fly….

**end flashback**

"I always wanted to fly…" she sighed and opened her eyes, to find Takeru staring at her strangely. It was then that she realised her arms were spread wide open, held in midair. She immediately pulled them down and blushed furiously, realising how weird it must have looked. The blonde basketball player grinned at her.

"So did I."

Kari furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head towards him. "So what does that have to do with basketball"

"Why do you think I love to slam-dunk the ball?" she remained silent, raising an eyebrow. The photographer saw the familiar sparkle in her friend's eye as he continued.

"Cause it feels like I'm flying."

Slowly a smile crept up her face and the two stood in companionable silence. Suddenly Takeru's face grew serious as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kari felt like her face was on fire where his hand brushed her skin and she locked eyes with him. Almost imperceptibly, the two began to lean towards each other. TK could nearly feel his lips ache as he waited for them to meet hers.

"TK!"

"Kari!"

The two jumped apart as the door was slid open and their brothers jumped through.

"Hey man, the party's over!" Matt beckoned to his brother. "It's nearly midnight and Mum wanted you home by eleven thirty! She's gonna kill me!" the musician grumbled good-naturedly. Tai frowned slightly.

"What were you two doing out here?"

"Nothing!" they said in unison, turning to stare at each other in surprise.

"Ummm…just talking." Kari filled in hurriedly. Tai and Matt exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh...yeah. Sure." Her older brother smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she followed the others back inside to the front door. Hikari and Takeru lagged behind, lost in thought. Suddenly an idea came to the young photographer and she laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" TK interrupted her chain of thought. She grinned at him.

"Well, I was wondering-"

"Kari!" Daisuke rushed up to her side, placing himself between her and TK. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner…"

"That's okay Dai." She replied patiently. Takeru looked ready to explode.

"So, I was wondering if you've got any plans tomorrow?" Daisuke said as smoothly as he could. Kari tried to stop her mouth turning upward in a small smirk.

"Well actually, I do." The young heir of courage looked crestfallen.

"Ah well, that's okay…maybe some other time. See ya Kari…" he said hurriedly. He frowned slightly at the other boy. "TK…" he mumbled. Daisuke wandered dejectedly out the door.

"You have plans tomorrow?" Takeru looked at her with surprise. Kari grinned. 

"Yep…to hang out with you." She felt like laughing as his face went through a million emotions, finally settling on extremely happy. He tried to make himself look serious.

"Oh really? So, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise…" Kari said mysteriously, her eyes glinting with excitement. TK raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, when Matt grabbed his arm and began dragging him out the door.

"Come ON TK! We gotta get going…"

"Uh..sure Matt…Um…b-bye Kari!" he called over his shoulder as he was pulled away. The photographer refrained from laughing at his antics. She wondered why he was acting so…strangely towards her. Not that she could talk…she had started acting different towards him when she realised she had fallen in love with him. Hang on…

Before she could grasp hold of the thought, Tai slammed the door shut. He brushed his hands together.

"Now it's over, I'm going to sleep!" he yawned, stretching his arms up. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I get the hint Tai, I'm going to bed…" besides, she had to get up early in the morning. She had some things to take care of….

She grinned mischievously. TK was about to find out something about her he had never known before…

**next day**

TK sat perfectly still in the chair that he had been directed to. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this…

That morning he had gone over to Kari's where she had blindfolded him for his 'surprise'. Then he had been led on what seemed to be a wild-goose chase. He was pushed in and out of cars, into buildings, up and down stairs…he was beginning to feel dizzy. At one point he had been allowed to take off the blindfold only to find himself in a small room. Kari had shoved some clothes at him and told him to get changed, leaving him to his own devices as she waited outside. When he was finished, he was wearing what looked like some kind of overalls or uniform…but he didn't have time to analyse it as she replaced the blindfold.

He was then led to a building where it was very noisy; filled with the sounds of people talking and what sounded like…engines of some sort…

Kari had pushed him up some stairs and into another room where a large, heavy pack was strapped to his back. Finally he was led outside again and up a ramp to sit down on some kind of bench in what he thought was a room.

"Kari?" Takeru called out as he heard an engine suddenly splutter to life. He heard her giggling to his right. Reaching out, his hand came into contact with her thigh. He felt her tense beneath his touch and immediately retracted his hand, blushing furiously.

"So where am I and what are we doing?" the basketball prodigy said hurriedly, his face on fire.

"You'll see" came her mysterious answer. TK was beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey! I-" he stopped short as he felt the ground move beneath him, the sound of engines growing louder. A whirring sound reached his ears and they began to gain considerable momentum.

"Kari…" he said slowly and deliberately. "Where are we?" he drew in a sharp breath as he felt her hands skim across his waist, clicking some kind of seat belt into place before whispering in his ear.

"We're in a plane…"

He did a double take but had no time to respond, feeling a brief sense of weightlessness as they left the ground. He gritted his teeth as the air pressure bared down on them before they began to level out.

The blindfold was removed.

He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings before settling on Kari. She grinned.

"Surprise!" she smiled mischievously. He remained silent, letting his eyes travel over her in confusion. She was dressed a lot like him with a similarly large pack on her back which looked a lot like a parachute…

Takeru's mouth dropped open and he shook his head slowly.

"Oh no…no way…"

"Oh yes…yes way!" Kari replied, giggling slightly. "We're going-"

"Parachuting." A man strode up to them, appearing out of the cockpit. He shook hands with a rather bewildered TK.

"Hello, I'm Tim, your instructor for this jump-"

"Wait a second, what about Kari?" the teenage boy asked.

"Oh yes, she's your other instructor."

"Other INSTRUCTOR?!" This was news to him. He turned towards the girl in question who smiled at him mischievously. "How can you be an instructor? You haven't done this type of thing before-"

Tim went up to Hikari's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, she has…she's been jumping for over a year…"

"You never told me about this" TK said, feeling slightly hurt that she had kept something like this from him. He thought they told each other everything…she smiled at him reassuringly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…" she began. "And I'm not really an instructor…" she looked up at Tim who grinned. "They just made an exception this time."

"What do you mean this time?!" the basketball player didn't think he liked where this was headed.

"I'm gonna teach you how to jump!" he gaped at her for a second.

"Are you crazy?! I can't believe you even do this! Plus, you never even told me! Do you know how dangerous this is? You could be killed!" Takeru gushed, worried for his best-friend. She frowned.

"So what if I didn't tell you? And I'm not crazy! This is fun…don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" she replied, feeling the unwanted rise of anger in her chest. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards the now open door, revealing the vast blue skies and white streaks of cloud floating on the air.

"I'm not afraid of heights!" he scowled slightly, wishing he had approached the subject differently. Although he wasn't as quick to anger as his brother, he definitely had inherited his flare of temper. Out of all the people to fight with, he wished it were anyone but Kari.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you look so scared?!" he looked at her in surprise. She was _challenging _him. It was a game to her! One they…she…could be seriously hurt playing. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Kari…hell, Tai sure wouldn't! TK gulped at the thought of the wrath of her brother. He shook his head, trying to focus.

"Kari!!! When people talk about HEIGHTS they mean on top of ladders, or bridges…NOT THOUSANDS OF FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!"

Tim glanced at the two whom were scowling at each other fiercely.

"Ahhh…I think I'll go find out what the pilot is doing." He hurriedly left the back of the plane. Kari watched him go.

"Oh now look what you did! He probably won't take us parachuting now!"

"GOOD! I don't want to jump!" TK yelled. "Why did you even bring me up here?!"

"Because I thought you wanted to fly!"

"Huh?!" he was taken by surprise. Kari sighed.

"Remember the other night at the reunion how you said you loved how it felt to fly?" he nodded, remaining silent. "Well, I love it too! That is why I learnt how to parachute! It feels like I'm flying…" she trailed off then frowned at him. "Even if you're not going to jump, I am!" she walked towards the open door.

"No!" TK grabbed her by the arm. She glared at her best-friend.

"You can't tell me what to do! I am going to jump!" she tried to pull away but he held on tight. "No you can't!" he gritted his teeth.

"And why not?!"

"Because I couldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you Kari! I love you!" her eyes widened in surprise an the basketball player realised the mistake he had made. "I-I mean I-" he stuttered. She grinned at him.

"Shut-up TK!" she lost herself in the moment and pulled him towards her. Takeru blinked as he felt her warm mouth cover his. As her lips caressed his own he groaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms about her waist. He surprised her by letting his tongue wander into her mouth, stroking her own. Kari revelled in his kiss, his gentle touch. She had wanted this for so long…

God he had wanted this for so long… TK closed his eyes, feeling only her and her warmth, forgetting the cold wind whipping through the open door, begging them to leave the safety of the plane.

Tim watched from the doorway of the cockpit, grinning at the two teenagers. He had always loved a good romantic story… He glanced back at the pilot and nodded. Suddenly the plane began to bank to the side.

Takeru held onto Kari tightly, the kiss becoming more heated, urgent. He felt like he was falling into this void from which there was no return…falling…falling…

His eyes flew open in surprise, lips still locked with Kari's. He really was falling!

"Mmmmpphhhh!" he protested to Kari, who was in a world all her own…a world where there was only her and TK…a weightless world…Her eyes flew open too and they broke apart as they fell from the plane, entering the endless blue depths that were the sky. The basketball player's yell of terror mixed with her scream of delight, the clouds swallowing them up whole.

Tim glanced down out of the plane at the two falling teenagers, holding hands tightly. He grinned and jumped after them. Better make sure they landed safely…

Takeru finally stopped yelling and opened his eyes, staring down at the picturesque world below. He felt…invincible…the same way he felt when Angemon had taken him flying when he was little. He glanced over at Kari who smiled at him with excitement, the wind scattering her hair in all directions, whipping against her face. She yelled something at him, closing her eyes in contentment. Although he couldn't hear her very well, he had known her for so long he could almost read her lips.

"I'm flying!"

TK grinned and breathed in deeply as the air wooshed past them. He squeezed Kari's hand and she opened her eyes, turning to look at him.

"I love you!" he mouthed, the world rushing by them as they fell through the atmosphere.

"I love you too!" she screamed and TK suddenly felt…exhilarated. Like nothing could touch either of them.

He had always found it strange that the two had such similar digimon- like they were destined for each other. Light and Hope; it seemed like a perfect combination. Almost too good to be true. Both of them had had the same dreams and hopes as they grew up- the night before had proven they were on the same wave-length. TK closed his eyes and smiled as Kari's words danced back to him, voicing the way he had felt all along:

I always wanted to _fly_.

**THE END**

What did ya think? Too sappy? Too…out there?! Heheh. I love original concepts! ::grins maniacally:: *****sigh***** It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to, but eh. ::shrugs:: BTW, I didn't say it at the beginning cause, well, I thought you'd get bored [I'm prone to talking too much!] but this story is dedicated to Pally Mon, a great friend and writer! Keep it up Pally Mon! ^_^


End file.
